


See No Evil

by NaylaScribbles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Antichrist Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Big Gay Love Story, Blindness, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Crowley changes pronouns randomly, Gay Panic, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Hive Mind, Multi, gabriel gets possessed, poor gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaylaScribbles/pseuds/NaylaScribbles
Summary: Azirphale never asked to lose his sight yet he does. 6000 years of loving Crowley his fallen lover who he lost before his sight. How will he overcome the challenges of his condition while not revealing it to the most important demon in his life.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Madam Tracy/General Shadwell, Micheal/Uriel, beezlebyb/dagon
Kudos: 10





	See No Evil

There is little known about Hell and when its existence began. It is said it existed before Heaven which is actually correct. Hell existed 1000 years before Heaven was acknowledged as its opposite. By this time there were already several species of demons living in the deep cavernous pits of Hell. These demons are attracted to the pure ethereal energy given off by God but never dare to attack them.  
Two are massive demons called ID and EGO. They are pit demons that come to devour the excess essence of occult and ethereal forces. Occult for ID and ethereal for EGO. These demons are ancient but lack the ability to differentiate between the types when both are present in one area. 

Beneath ID and EGO’s massive bodies are shadow sprites of varying sizes and purposes. Spites are aggressive demons that attack anything that enters their perceived territory regardless of what side they are on hence the reason they are imprisoned beneath EGO’s body.  
Smee are small but deadly mite sized demons that carry enough venom to kill an angel if provoked. They escape by clinging to ID and EGO when he leaves jumping onto whatever unfortunate host they find upon separating from ID or EGO. The only other demon to exist escaped long ago when Heaven was in its infancy before angels were created by God to govern their home. 

This demon is called SITH. They are a parasitic hive mind that consumes the energy of their unfortunate host until they can take control of the body, locking the host’s essence away. They can be summoned unintentionally or accidentally in dark places. They fester in the vast void of what will become space waiting growing weaker as they wait for their next victim. 

Satan existed before the angelic revolution of course as the strongest force to exist in Hell. God acknowledged him and the two came to the agreement that they can co-exist so long as their creations do not try to overpower each other unnecessarily. This agreement will change as times change and creation becomes much more vast.

**Author's Note:**

> Filler to explain later occurances


End file.
